


The Day Off

by Beebo4Evr



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, It's just avalance porn guys, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Squirting, bit of a size kink, messy sex, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo4Evr/pseuds/Beebo4Evr
Summary: Sara and Ava put Ava's day off to good use.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 262
Collections: Favorite Avalance Fanfics





	The Day Off

Ava rarely took time off from work and did so only if she absolutely had to, but today she had decided to stay home and play hooky. It had been a really rough week at the Time Bureau, but things were finally slowing down.

She deserved some time off and she needed it if she didn’t want to burn herself out. So today she was going to relax. She was not going to bring home any work to do in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She was not going to phone in on any conference calls. In fact, she wasn’t even going to think about work at all. She planned to stay in her pajamas all day, snuggle up on the couch with her girlfriend, and catch up on some TV. 

And for a little while that’s exactly what she did, but then halfway through an episode of Queer Eye, she found herself with a lapful of Sara. It started out with slow lazy kisses, which were just wonderful, and then turned into hotter, wetter kisses with hands everywhere. Her shirt was suddenly gone, and then Sara’s, and then both their bras, and suddenly soft breasts pressed against her own.

When had that happened? 

Her nipples hardened when the blonde ground down into her lap and her panties grew instantly damp when a wet tongue flicked over a stiff peak. Things progressed quickly from there, but she wasn’t complaining at all. Tv could wait. She eagerly followed behind Sara as she was led up the stairs by the hand. There were a few stops on the way to their bedroom, where the rest of their clothes where divested and littered on the stairs and in the hallway leading up to the bedroom door.

Once they were inside, she pushed Sara back on the bed and crawled up after her. Kneeling before her beautiful girlfriend, she stripped Sara of her panties and nudged her knees apart, taking in her glistening cunt.

“God, you’re already so wet,” she said in wonder.

“It’s what you do to me.”

“Fuck,” she said and Sara’s hips twitched as the curse left her mouth. 

“I kind of need you, babe. Like now. Please,” Sara said, squirming slightly. 

She could hear the desperation in the blonde’s voice and decided to take pity on her. No teasing today. 

“What do you need, my love? Fingers? Mouth?”

She slipped her fingers through wet folds and drew a lazy circle around Sara’s clit. She chuckled merrily when the blonde’s hips jerked at the contact.

“Strap-on,” Sara managed to get out. “Please, baby. Put it on for me.”

The heat between her own thighs grew at these words and she scrambled off the bed eagerly to do as the blonde requested. She felt hungry eyes watching her as she fiddled with the straps of the harness. 

Her concentration was broken by a particularly loud moan coming from the bed. Her jaw nearly dropped when she turned around to the sight of her girlfriend touching herself. Apparently, she was taking too long to get the harness on because behind her the blonde was knuckle deep inside herself, with her legs spread wide open for her viewing pleasure. He cunt twitched hard at the beautiful image before her. As if she wasn’t wet before.

“Sara,” she tried to admonish, but her voice came out a little strangled. 

“Just getting ready for you babe,” her girlfriend said over the wet sounds of her fingers thrusting vigorously in and out of herself.

“Sara,” she whined because she would rather be the one getting the blonde ready. This wasn’t fair.

She hurried back to the bed and was greeted by a symphony of moans that spilled past Sara’s parted lips. She almost let the blonde continue, almost, but finally she reached down and stilled the moving hand.

Sara grinned sheepishly at her as she held up two fingers wet with arousal in offering, “I might have gotten a little too ready.”

She snorted, but accepted the offering and slid the wet digits into her mouth. She let out a satisfied sound at the taste of her girlfriend on her tongue.

“I really need you to fuck me now, babe,” Sara whined, clearly losing any patience she had left.

She groaned when her girlfriend got up on her hands and knees for her and smirked at her over her shoulder. She scrambled to get up on the bed and positioned herself behind the blonde. She lined the toy up and slipped in just a little, watching her girlfriend stretch around it, getting used to the thickness of the dildo. 

“Fuck,” Sara said breathlessly. “More. All of it, I’m ready.”

She complied and pushed in all the way. The moan Sara let out was so loud, she was positive their neighbors heard her. She began thrusting slowly at first and then faster at the blonde’s insistence. 

Someone really needed this today.

The toy glided in and out of Sara so easily, she wondered if she should have used the bigger dildo this time, the thick purple one that Sara really liked when she was in a certain mood. 

She said just as much out loud and the blonde must like the idea because her cunt clenched around the toy giving her some resistance and arousal dripped down her thighs. She kept thrusting at her steady pace and Sara’s velvety walls clenched tighter and tighter around the toy. 

“I’m going to come,” Sara panted out. 

“Then come for me, baby,” she said between ragged breathes. “Come and I’ll get the bigger dildo and stuff you so full.”

She reached down to play with Sara’s clit, knowing her girlfriend would probably come instantly after that addition. Sara groaned as her body grew tense and then the blonde was coming with a loud cry just as she predicted. She moved her hips slowly, staying in deep to help Sara ride out her orgasm and prolong those waves of pleasure as much as she could.

When Sara was finished, she pulled the toy out and kissed the heavily breathing blonde along her back to give her time to catch her breath. She reached down into her own wetness after to get herself off embarrassingly fast. Just a couple tight circles around her clit and then she was done. She couldn’t help it, her girlfriend was just so hot. She couldn’t wait. 

“Grab, the purple one babe,” Sara finally said once they both caught their breath. 

\---

Sara found herself on her hands and knees once again. The purple dildo stretched her so good. So big. So full. She literally wanted to cry at how good it felt. She’d never been happier that Ava took a personal day. Truly. She bucked her hips back to let Ava know she was ready for more.

“Oh fuck,” she hissed, when Ava started to move.

The toy glided in and out with long slow strokes. She moaned every time Ava pressed in, the smooth silicon of the toy brushing over that sensitive spot inside her. 

“Just a little, harder baby,” she husked. 

Ava gave her what she wanted right away. The hands on her hips gripped her harder as Ava thrust into her with slightly more force. She moaned her appreciation, but the pace was still maddeningly slow. 

“Good?” Ava murmured above her, voice raspy and lust-laced. 

“So good.” She was panting heavily and a light sheen of sweat had formed on her face and chest. A few drops of sweat beaded on her chest and slipped down the valley between her breasts.

Ava bent over her slightly and hardened nipples brushed against her back lightly as her girlfriend reached between her thighs to slick some of the abundant wetness up and start to rubbing firm circles around her clit. Her cunt twitched the moment deft fingers touched her. 

“Yes,” she hissed out and then, “Faster baby, please.’

There was a breathy sound behind her, letting her know that the base of the toy was hitting her girlfriend just right. Knowing that Ava was enjoying the experience just as much as she was increased her arousal. 

There was a moment’s pause as Ava adjusted the angle of the toy before pumping into her again. The toy pressed more directly into her swollen g-spot and she felt an intense spike of pleasure that shot tingles through her body and initiated a slight fluttering of her walls.

She bucked wildly at the sensation and let out a little yelp of surprise at how good it felt. Ava chuckled behind her affectionately and then held her still. Her girlfriend began thrusting again in earnest, driving the toy against her g-spot over and over and over again. It’s almost too much. Almost.

She felt a familiar sensation then. One she had felt before. She knew what was about to occur and it had happened with Ava before, but it had been a while since it had happened. 

“Sara?” Ava asked when she felt the blonde pause.

“I’m going to come,” she said carefully.

“That’s the goal,” Ava said between breathes.

“No, I’m going to squirt.”

“God, yes do that,” Ava hissed out. “That’s so hot. So good. Come all over me.”

And that was all the encouragement she needed. Ava returned to her focused thrusting, pushing on her g-spot over and over again faster and faster, a jolt of pleasure each time. Fingers started to rub harshly at her clit and her cunt clenched tighter and tighter around the toy as her body began to shake.

She went tense and a white, hot flash of pleasure flooded her senses. She came hard, squirting all over the toy, down their thighs, soaking the sheets below them. 

“Fuck baby, fuck!” She cried. “So good, Aves.”

To her great joy, Ava didn’t stop moving and she whimpered happily. The toy glided in and out of her dripping cunt as her velvety walls continued to twitch and flutter around the toy. 

She fell forward on her forearms and spread her legs apart more. She heard Ava make an appreciative moan before pulling out almost completely and ramming the toy back in. Her hips jerked and a hot spike of desire hit her, ramping her up to another intense orgasm before she could even finish her previous one.

Ava started pounding against her g-spot again, driving her absolutely wild with each and every thrust. Her pussy was so tight around the thick unyielding toy now, giving Ava resistance.

“It’s so good. Don’t stop.” She sobbed out, delirious with pleasure.

Suddenly she was catapulted into another intense orgasm. She moaned loudly and came all over the toy again, ejaculate bursting from her spasming pussy. Still, the toy continued moving in and out of her wet heat. She kept coming and coming as she ejaculated spurt after spurt of cum coating her thighs and decorating the sheets below them. 

“Oh my god, Aves. I’m still coming,” She sobbed as her pussy continued to clench and unclench. “You’re amazing.”

“Fuck baby, you’re so hot.” Ava moaned behind her. Her girlfriend’s hips moved erratically now, losing their rhythm. The toy stopped moving inside her completely not a few seconds later as Ava let out a cry behind her, coming too. 

Ava slipped out of her and they fell to the bed in tangled mess. The room echoed with the sounds of ragged breaths as they took some time to recover. Sara found that her hunger still wasn’t sated. Her clit throbbed already needing attention again. Her velvety walls felt swollen still and she could tell that miraculously the well had not dried up. She wanted Ava to fill her up again and quickly.

“On your back babe,” She said commandingly. “I’m going to ride you.”

Eyes wide, Ava did exactly that, leaning against the pillows looking sexily disheveled. She quickly adjusted the dildo so the base was against Ava’s clit. 

“Honey, I don’t know if I can again,” Ava protested reaching out to place a hand over her’s.

She arched an eyebrow. “You can and you will. If I’m coming, so are you.”

Ava grinned at her and then settled back. “Well, alright then.”

Without any preamble she swung a leg over Ava’s hips, lined up the purple toy with her entrance and slide all the way down, taking it all in easily. She was absolutely soaked from her last few orgasms. 

“Oh, god yes,” she cried out. 

She began to move up and down on the toy with Ava instantly meeting her thrust for thrust. She reached down to her erect clit and a rubbed gracelessly at it. Her swollen walls began to tighten around the toy as her pleasure was rebuilt anew. Deft hands reached up to roll and tweak at her nipples and her cunt twitched hard.

“You’re so good Aves. You feel so good,” she sobbed out. She was already dripping again and her g-spot was so swollen. “I’m going to wreck you and this bed.”

“Fuck,” Ava moaned.

“I’m going to come all over your cock.”

She let out a whine when her girlfriend stopped playing with her nipples and moved her hands down to her hips. Ava rolled her hips repeatedly into her, holding her into place, getting the toy in deep. She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching. 

The body beneath her arched and tensed suddenly. She watched as her girlfriend came and the erotic sight set her off. Her pleasure crested and reached its peak. 

Her cunt clamped down on the thick hard toy buried inside of her and pleasure hit her in seemingly unending waves. A jet of cum left her as she ejaculated all over Ava’s hips and toned stomach, splashing onto the bed and leaving another wet spot. Seeming to catch her breath Ava moved her hips again in shallow thrusts into her spasming cunt as she continued coming around the toy. She finished with a weak spurt before quickly pulling off the toy and collapsing next to her girlfriend. 

Ava tuned to her then, looking as spent as she was, but smiling. “Well, that was hot.”

She laughed and rolled over slightly to rest her head on the blonde’s chest. “You’re damn right it was.”


End file.
